


Hange's Halloween

by DireFennec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireFennec/pseuds/DireFennec
Summary: Hange loves setting up Halloween pranks every year but always has trouble scaring a certain captain.





	

Hange had always loved Halloween. During her time as a cadet she revelled in pulling pranks and scaring the other kids. While before her pranks were all fairly simple, jumping out from around corners or making loud noises, as she grew up she perfected her craft. Now her Halloween jokes involved a measure of dedication and engineering.

  
Hange giggled like a mischievous child as she set up a rather well hidden pulley system. Moblit sighed as he helped fix a skeleton to the pulley. On the outside he may appear exasperated with yet another of Hange’s strange obsessions, but in reality he was secretly enjoying this, though he wouldn’t let Hange know that for fear of encouraging her.

  
Hange tested the flying skeleton and cackled. Moblit, seeing the squad leader’s glee, couldn’t help but smile. He set it back up quickly, while Hange watched for any unsuspecting victims. She didn’t have to wait too long before she spotted a few of the 104th and called them over. She closed over the door and almost skipped back to Moblit.

  
“I almost feel sorry for them. Everyone else knows not to trust you at this time of year,” Moblit whispered. Hange was standing behind him, tapping his shoulders in excitement. Moblit shook his head but a small laugh escaped him.

 

The door opened and Moblit sent the flying terror towards the unsuspecting kids. A series of shrieks came from the room’s entrance as Connie and Sasha fled as fast as their legs could carry them. Armin would have joined them, had he not stumbled and tripped, falling backwards. Eren was pushed out of harm’s way as Mikasa squared up to the threat and punched it.

  
“What the-,” Eren began, but was cut short by Hange’s raucous laughter and Moblit’s not-so-subtle giggling. Eventually the laughter subsided and Hange wiped her eyes.

  
“Happy Halloween!” Hange grinned.

  
“You’ll get used to it,” Moblit explained. “After a couple of years.”

  
Hange was about to speak again when her eyes lit up. “Set it up again! Quick! Hurry!” Moblit quickly set it up while answering a multitude of Armin’s excited questions about the system. Eren and Mikasa looked to see what had caught Hange’s attention.

  
“Hey! Levi! I need you over here for a minute!” Hange shouted.

  
“It’s not going to work. It never does.” Moblit smirked.

  
“It will!”

  
“What doesn’t?” Eren asked.

  
“She tries to scare the captain every year, but she can’t.”

  
“Yes I can! Is it ready?” Moblit nodded.

  
Levi entered the room a moment later. Moblit sent the skeleton hurtling down the pulley system, the metal screeching as it travelled towards the door. It stopped just short of Levi whose reaction could only be described as bored.

  
“Does Erwin know you’re wasting your time with this, four eyes?” Levi asked as he pushed the skeleton aside. Moblit pulled it back. It made a pathetic squeaking noise as it was pulled back to its starting position.

  
“Oh he wouldn’t mind. It’s fun! It boosts morale!” Hange’s failure didn’t seem to dampen her mood.

  
“Not mine.”

  
“Oh you wouldn’t know fun if it bit you i-,”

  
“You don’t need me for anything do you?” Levi interjected.

  
“Nope.”

Hange spent much of the evening thinking of a way to finally get at least a squeak out of the captain. She was decorating the barracks as her mind went in circles. She was snapped from her thoughts when a rather large fake spider was dangled in front of her face. She recognised it immediately and turned with a massive grin to face Erwin.

  
“I found him guarding my paperwork. Yours?” Erwin wore a slight smirk. Here was a man who could do his job _and_ have a sense of humour. Unlike a certain boring captain she knew. She took the spider from him. “How is it going?” He knew full well what she got up to every year and wholeheartedly encouraged it. She was right when she claimed it boosted morale.

  
“I think Sasha and Connie are still running,” Hange couldn’t hide the pride in her voice.

  
“It looks well.” Erwin looked around the room. “You’ve done a good job.” He meant it. Erwin appreciated her attempts to have some fun, to celebrate, to break up the melancholy usually hanging over the survey corp.

  
“I still can’t scare Levi.” She frowned, dangling the spider in front of her.

  
“No?” Erwin had to admit it amused him to no end to see the cracks in Levi’s almost constant sour demeanour. He considered helping Hange for the chance to see it.

  
“I’ve tried jumping at him, loud noises, flinging skeletons at him…” She trailed off as she took a look around the room. An almost creepy mischievous smile grew on her face. Erwin followed her gaze and matched her expression when he saw the fake cobwebs hanging in the corner. She knew exactly how to make the captain squeak.

Erwin had called Levi to his office to discuss their next expedition beyond the wall. They spoke about positions in the long distance enemy scouting formation, their destination, equipment repairs required before they departed and other important points. It was like every other pre-mission meeting they had.

  
Erwin stood from his desk. “I think that’s sorted then.”

  
Levi turned to leave and walked towards the door. “Levi, you’re happy enough with your squad’s position?”

  
Levi turned back as he opened the door and continued walking as he answered. “Yeah, sounds fi-“ He didn’t manage to finish as a horrified choked squeak escaped him. He had stepped out into a massive cobweb full of dust and god knows what. He made a series of quiet but frantic, panicked noises as he vigorously swept it from his arms and shoulders. Deciding that wasn’t enough he whipped off his jacket and threw it as far from him as he could. He cleared it from his face, but it still clung to his hair. As he came back to his senses he became aware of booming laughter.

  
Hange was sitting on the floor doubled over, one hand on her stomach and the other wiping at her eyes. Moblit was stifling his laughter behind his hand. Erwin was behind Levi leaning on his desk as he laughed at the captain’s display. Levi made a sound of disgust as he threw his cravat on top of his jacket, his cheeks were slightly red.

  
“It’s fake, you can stop stripping!” Hange managed to say it between laughing fits. Levi simply glared. After a moment she stood and clapped Levi on the shoulder. She left the corridor with Moblit. Levi could still hear them giggling around the corner. He turned back to Erwin, shaking his head.

  
Erwin pushed himself up from the desk and walked towards Levi. “It’s still in your hair. Here.” He took the stray pieces of fake cobweb from Levi’s hair and let them drop to the floor.

  
“Don’t just throw it on the floor you slob!”


End file.
